User talk:Zerouh
---- Please redirect all Triumvirate related topics, comments, and questions to the Triumvirate Department of State. Thank you. ---- Archived & Triumvirate User Wikia staff has intervened, and the Triumvirate user is no longer a B'Crat. This is a warning not repromote this user without following the properer methods in accordance with policy. I've archived your talk page to remove this mess. 22:41, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Zerouh, please specify a duration for Draz's suspension, or remove it immediately. While his actions were not the most elegant, in many ways his points were justified. You have committed several actions which tarnish the reputation of this entire wiki. If you continue to take actions which are not in line with policy, you will be suspended, with the possibility of your editing privileges being removed in accordance with our policies. I apologize for the haste in my initial response to the situation. However, I would suggest you take some responsibility here, and apologize to all parties for your bold and severely out of line actions. There is a rather large mess to clean up, and getting into a "pissing match" with Draz is not the way to go about starting it. 16:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*The.Draziw is removed from his sysop abilities permanently until he demonstrates proper attitude and demeanor in respect to this wiki. I am putting an end to the combat, the hostilities, and the unnecessary aggression here. You are walking a thin line yourself, as is the Triumvirate Department of State, do not push me. I am taking responsibility and cleaning this up, I'm not entering into any "pissing match" and have been blunt as to what I want from him and from this community. You will all get along, you will work together, you won't go out of your way to bring other people down, and you will all, for me and for this community please, stop arguing and get back to making this wiki a good place to be on. I have closed the forums associated to the conflict, and took the actions necessary to get the wiki back on track. Please, please, I beg of you, don't argue with me. For your sake, as well as mine and this wiki's. 16:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*I would much rather things go back to the way they were prior to this action, and we all just forget what has happened here. But, that unfortunately cannot be done. I am walking no such thin line with this wiki, and I assure you that "your line" is unfortunately much much much thinner than mine at the moment. Now please, practice what you preach, and be civil, let the people have their discussion, and let staff look at things as they see fit. 16:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) In the interest of not causing an unproductive edit war, I will not revert your lock again. But you must understand that there is a significant conflict that cannot be resolved by telling everyone to more or less shut up with severe repercussions as the consequence of failure to comply, okay? 16:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*I appreciate that. I'm not trying to silence anyone, I am merely trying to resolve the conflict and get us all working and moving forward, not focusing on that which has been discussed and settled. Thank you, Excel. And thank you for keeping a moderately level head during all of these arguments for the most part. Obviously no one intended any harm to anyone, but I don't believe that anything productive will come from any more of this. 16:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Draz I've rereviewed Draz's actions, and while they were not the most ellegant, as I have stated above, I do not think they are grounds for an indefinite suspsension. You may have been a bit hasty with your judgement, I would suggest instead that at most he take the week off, or formaly warning him. While he has made some inappropriate remarks, he has made hundreds of edits over the past few days in favor of cleaning up, and dealing with some of the issues brought up. Like you said, no one ment to cause any harm here, there have been bad decisions made though on both sides of the issue. I'm not sure what Mini's point of view is, but I imagine it is very similar. 17:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*Perhaps you are right, he can be a very positive force to this wiki, it's just his more recent hostilities that are at subject. I've reviewed it and will give a two week expiry instead of an indefinite one. He will continue to be permitted to make edits freely and what not and, if there is no trouble, he will be returned to full sysop in two weeks from today. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. 17:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Zerouh, I'd just like to say thanks for responding in the way that you did. Just wondering if you're going to be active enough to help with the rebuilding of the maintenance and community of the wiki? From what I understand the admins have some great plans... And lastly, if you are going to be in contact with wikia staff about the re-sysop of draz within 2 weeks time? Thanks, 12:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :* Apologies, didn't realise wikia staff had already given the rights back. 12:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC)